


Se ti chiamo amore

by Diana924



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Consensual Infidelity, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: L’idea era stata di Angelica, ovviamente.
Relationships: Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti & Angelica Sale, Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti/Angelica Sale, Aureliano Adami & Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Kudos: 7
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Se ti chiamo amore

L’idea era stata di Angelica, ovviamente.

Un figlio li avrebbe confermati re e dopo la morte di Manfredi era di quello che avevano bisogno, che tutta la famiglia li vedesse al comando e per quello era necessario che lei avesse un altro figlio. Sapeva bene che Alberto non avrebbe accettato, non era così stupida da ignorare la verità sulle tendenze di suo marito ma abbastanza furba da ignorarle, e sapeva anche come convincerlo. Convincere Aureliano era stato più difficile ma lui le doveva un favore e anche se odiava farlo sapeva dove colpire.

<< E ora? Ora che famò? >> domandò Spadino quando si ritrovarono tutti e tre in quell’albergo di Fregene, meglio andare in un luogo dove nessuno li riconoscesse a colpo d’occhio e pagare ovviamente in contanti.

<< Ora famò ‘st’erede. Deve esse’ fijo tuo, Aureliano è qui …supporto emotivo come dicono i fighetti dei Parioli >> gli spiegò Angelica prima di cominciare a togliersi i vestiti come se tutto quello non la imbarazzasse affatto.

Aureliano aveva accettato perché si sentiva effettivamente in colpa, non aveva spiegato bene i dettagli a Spadino ma era sicuro che lo avesse fatto Angelica. La situazione era strana e avrebbe voluto andarsene eppure … eppure lui aveva il ruolo più semplice: sedersi e guardare, non gli era stato chiesto nient’altro.

Alberto Anacleti detto Spadino cominciò lentamente a spogliarsi, non si era mai sentito così in imbarazzo, il solo pensiero di spogliarsi davanti ad Aureliano era meravigliosamente tremendo, si sentiva in imbarazzo per il suo corpo, per quello che sarebbe accaduto, ogni volta con Angelica doveva chiudere gli occhi e pensare all’altro ma ora … ora non poteva perché Aureliano era proprio lì, davanti a lui, seduto sulla poltroncina mentre stringeva imbarazzato un calice di pessimo champagne, gentile omaggio di Angelica che aveva pensato a tutto.

<< Alba’, eh movete! >> lo incoraggiò Angelica che si era già stesa a letto e lui le obbedì sistemandosi tra le sue gambe. Per quanto ci provasse il corpo di Angelica non riusciva a procurargli nessuna emozione, sapeva che sua moglie era bella, che molti l’avrebbero trovata indubbiamente attraente ma … lui non ci riusciva. Sentì il sospiro di fastidio di Angelica poco prima che la sua mano cominciasse a muoversi sul suo cazzo, non erano nuovi a quel tipo di cose, non loro.

<< Guarda’ lui, guarda lui >> quasi gli ordinò e Alberto Anacleti le obbedì. Aureliano era lì, gli occhi velato di imbarazzo ed eccitazione e non gli era mai sembrato più bello. Aveva la sensazione che avesse i pantaloni più stretti ma doveva essere a causa di Angelica si disse, non c’erano alternative. Con fare esperto Angelica lo prese in mano per poi dirigerlo verso la propria femminilità, erano abituati a quelle scopate asettiche, quasi scientifiche dove piolo A andava in buco B, una versione animata dell’IKEA insomma.

Spadino cominciò a muoversi, non ricavava alcun piacere da quello, solo un misero godimento prettamente fisico dato dalla frizione, Angelica non era quello che voleva. Quello che voleva era seduto su una poltroncina, lo stava guardando e lui si sentiva ridicolo. Il pensiero che però fosse proprio Aureliano a guardarlo lo stava facendo eccitare, pensare che l’uomo di cui si era innamorato perdutamente lo stesse guardando mentre faceva sesso con sua moglie lo eccitava. Aureliano lo stava guardando, nudo, poteva memorizzare ogni dettaglio del suo corpo ed era lì, era rimasto senza fuggire e a lui andava bene, poteva fingere che Angelica non ci fosse, che si stesse facendo scopare da Aureliano, poteva immaginare le sue mani, la sua bocca e il suo cazzo … il solo pensiero del cazzo di Aureliano Adami che lo apriva in due lo fece gemere più forte del solito, strappando un gemito anche ad Angelica.

Chiuse gli occhi per poter godere meglio di quella fantasia quando sentì una mano sulla sua schiena, e quelle non erano le dita lunghe e delicate di sua moglie.

<< E ora? Ora che famò? >> domandò Aureliano facendogli aprire gli occhi di scatto, perché lo aveva sentito avvicinarsi e perché Aureliano era nudo a parte i boxer che comunque non nascondevano nulla?

<< L’erede deve esse’ un Anacleti, del resto non me ne frega niente ma deve esse’ un Anacleti >> ansimò Angelica cercando di nascondere il sorrisino vittorioso. Spadino ansimò, quello era troppo bello per esse’ vero, era un sogno o l’ennesima fantasia degna di un porno, non poteva esse’ vero. Aurelaino sicuramente non era interessato a lui, che si fosse arrapato guardandoli era propbabile ma che davvero volesse partecipare … quello no, e dopo le parole di Angelica era evidente che non avrebbe potuto scoparla quindi ora si sarebbe rimesso i pantaloni e se ne sarebbe andato pensò.

Aureliano invece lo sorprese.

Lo vide sospirare e poi posare entrambe le mani sul suo fondoschiena e stringere.

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando avvertì il primo dito di Aureliano solleticare la sua apertura. Solitamente era abituato ad altro, rapporti veloci consumati in auto o contro il muro e soprattutto era abituato ad essere quello attivo ma per Aureliano … con Aureliano era diverso. L’altro si prese tutto il tempo, aveva usato solo la saliva ma era così lento e metodico che gli andava bene, non faceva così male come aveva temuto. Il gemito che uscì dalle sue labbra quando Aureliano colpì la sua prostata era indubbiamente maschile e temette che l’altro se ne accorgesse e lo abbandonasse così. << Va tutto bene Albe’, stiamo ottenendo tutto quello che vogliamo >> sussurrò Angelica poco prima che Aureliano si togliesse anche i boxer per poi rimuovere le dita. Spadino chiuse gli occhi e quando finalmente sentì Aureliano dentro di sé non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, stava finalmente accadendo.

Era meraviglioso, era bellissimo ed era sbagliato. Non sarebbe dovuto accadere così ma …aveva immaginato un momento simile decine di volte, centinaia anzi, a ostia da Aureliano, a villa Anacleti rimasta inspiegabilmente deserta, in macchina, ovunque ma non così. Gemette il nome dell’altro senza pensarci troppo e sentì le mani di Aureliano, possessive, callose e indubbiamente maschili, su i suoi fianchi mentre l’altro si muoveva con spinte forti e decise, sempre più forti e più profonde. Angelica era ancora lì, sotto di lui, nuda e anche lei vicina all’orgasmo ma più per un fatto meramente fisico che altro.

Aureliano era lì, con lui, dietro di lui, dentro di lui e Alberto si sentiva vicino al paradiso, era come l’aveva immaginato, anzi molto meglio e voleva che non finisse mai, lui e Aureliano dovevano continuare a scopare per sempre, o almeno per tutta la notte. Avvertì Angelica graffiargli appena la schiena e gemere più forte del solito, anche lei era vicina pensò prima che accadesse l’ultima stranezza di quella scopata assurda.

Aureliano Adami, il boss di ostia, il boss rigorosamente eterosessuale di Ostia, lo baciò. Fu un bacio appassionato, tutto lingua e possessivo, come se Aureliano volesse ricordargli che era lui a comandare, che se stava per venir era merito suo e lui dovesse solamente cedergli tutto sé stesso. Spadino ricambiò il bacio poco prima di abbandonarsi all’orgasmo, non gli era mai … mai aveva goduto così pensò cercando di non gemere il nome di Aureliano.

Quasi non si accorse che anche l’altro era venuto, tanto l’orgasmo gli aveva dato ‘na abbioccata come poche. << E ora che famò? >> domandò Aureliano col fiato grosso come se avesse appena corso la maratona.

<< Ora aspettiamo, e se non funziona ci rivediamo qui il mese prossimo >> dichiarò Angelica prima di dare loro la schiena.

<< Perché m’hai baciato? >> domandò lui, odiava dover sciupare quel momento ma doveva sapere.

<< Perché m’andava, non te ce abbitua’ però >> si limitò a rispondere Aureliano prima di chiudere gli occhi lasciandolo con troppe domande e la sensazione che avrebbero dovuto riprendere quella conversazione quanto prima.


End file.
